Секреты прошлого
by Deepbluejewel
Summary: Русская версия Secrets of Past. Описание внутри.


_**Описание: Хрупкий мир на грани коллапса... Извечные враги, улыбающиеся друг другу в лицо, нескончаемые кровавые конфликты. Кланы вампиров, мечтающие вцепиться друг другу в горло. Охотники на монстров, живущие в нескончаемой жажде мести. Цукуне - парень, верящий в сосуществование и не делающий различий между людьми и монстрами. Мока - девушка-вампир, слишком гордая, чтобы признать свои истинные чувства. Родители, отчаянно скрывающие правду от детей. Когда все фигуры расставлены по местам, а тьма прошлого поглотила мир, начинается великая игра с огромными ставками.**_

_**От автора: Привет всем, кто читает эту историю! Скажу честно, опубликовать свою историю в русском варианте решила эксперимента ради. Ну и потому, что стало слегка обидно, что по «Розарио и вампир» на этом сайте нет ни одного фанфика на русском. Английский вариант «Секретов прошлого» я начала публиковать ещё в конце марта. Эта версия – самоперевод (честное слово, я изначально печатала историю по-английски) и предназначена для всех знающих русский. Отличий с английским вариантом довольно мало (хоть они и есть) и на сюжет они сильно не повлияют. **_

_**Пролог**_

На город опускалась темнота, так что женщина среднего возраста ускорила шаг, надеясь поскорее попасть домой. Визит к давней закадычной подруге занял гораздо больше времени, чем она ожидала. Так что теперь Аоно Касуми приходилось спешить со всех ног, чтобы вернуться домой вовремя. Хоть её единственный сын и учился в старшей школе далеко от дома, у неё также был и муж, который наверняка уже успел вернуться.

"Бедняга Коджи, скорей всего, страшно устал и хочет есть," подумала Касуми. "А я ведь даже записки не оставила, что ухожу. Теперь он точно за меня волнуется".

Женщина вздохнула с облегчением, увидев свой дом. К её глубочайшему удивлению ни в одном из окон не было света, а парадная дверь была закрыта на замок. Касуми подняла руку и взглянула на часы. Странно. Обычно в это время её муж уже был дома. Неужели что-то случилось?

Касуми достала ключи и открыла дверь. Первым, что бросилось ей в глаза, были ботинки её мужа. Так Коджи всё-таки был дома. Но тогда почему он не стал включать свет, да ещё и закрылся изнутри? Это пока оставалось загадкой.

Касуми вошла в гостиную и щёлкнула выключателем. Коджи сидел на диване, уставившись отсутствующим взглядом на стену. Его жена машинально взглянула туда же, но не заметила там ничего достойного внимания.

- Милый, что случилось? - в её вопросе прозвучала явная тревога. Он даже и не думал отвечать. Вместо этого он пробормотал:

- Мне вот интересно, какая такая сверхъестественная сила заставила тебя выйти замуж за придурка вроде меня?

- Что? - Касуми не поверила собственным ушам. Он действительно сказал то, что она услышала?

- Я полный неудачник, жалкая пародия на человека, - продолжил Коджи. - Муж из меня - никакой, сын из меня - хуже некуда, как отец я не сделал ничего хорошего, да и в качестве друга был последней сволочью. Из-за меня все в итоге страдают, а я тупо рассиживаю, выдумывая дурацкие самооправдания и отмазки!

Касуми скользнула взглядом по полу и заметила пустую бутылку. А в следующий момент она явственно учуяла дурманящий запах алкоголя, витающий в воздухе. Всё становилось на свои места. Коджи был пьян. Если он осушил эту бутылку в одиночку, то его странное поведение становилось вполне объяснимым.

Но почему Коджи вообще напился? Должна же была быть хоть какая-то причина. Касуми была уверенна, что он не тот человек, что будет пить по поводу и без повода. Ну, по крайней мере, таким он себя показал после их свадьбы. Что более важно, женщина до сих пор не могла понять причины депрессии своего мужа. Это было совсем на него не похоже. Он был довольно простодушным, порой даже легкомысленным и редко заморачивался по мелочам. Коджи было довольно сложно, почти нереально расстроить. К примеру, когда его однажды выперли с работы, он просто отправился искать другую. Касуми только один раз видела своего мужа в такой же депрессии, как и сейчас, но это было так давно, что она почти забыла о том случае.

Женщина присела возле Коджи и мягко обняла его в попытке успокоить.

- Я никогда не считала тебя неудачником, - прошептала она с нежностью. - Ты помнишь, как мы впервые встретились?

Он промолчал, так что она продолжила:

- Я тогда училась в первом классе старшей школы. Там проходил ежегодный фестиваль. Ты уже несколько лет, как закончил школу, но всё равно периодически навещал свою альма-матер. Ко мне пристали какие-то уроды, а все прочие делали вид, что их это не касается, демонстративно глядя в сторону. Ты единственный вмешался и вступился за меня.

- И в итоге был избит до полусмерти, - буркнул Коджи мрачно. - Реальной помощи от меня было мало.

- Для меня это не имело значения, - улыбнулась Касуми. - Другие, возможно, и посчитали тебя слабаком и идиотом, но я в тот день увидела лучшего мужчину во всём мире, который никогда не бросит кого-либо в беде. Я никогда не встречала никого настолько же доброго, как ты. Я не встречала мужчин, которые бы помогли девушке безо всяких пошлых мыслей. Разве ты не воспитал Цукуне таким же человеком? И после всего этого ты называешь себя плохим мужем и отцом?

Женщина была уверена, что она переубедила своего мужа, но он вдруг закрыл лицо руками. Она еле расслышала, как он что-то пробубнил себе под нос:

-...есь...

- Извини, что? - переспросила Касуми, чувствуя, как в душе нарастает тревога.

Коджи поднял голову, по прежнему избегая её пристального взгляда, и повторил гораздо громче:

- _**Он**_ был здесь.

Женщина так и побелела. Теперь она поняла абсолютно всё. Это уже были не шутки. Во всём мире был лишь один человек, чьё имя Коджи избегал, нет, даже ненавидел упоминать. И эта личность посетила их дом?

Касуми ухватила мужа за плечи и принялась трясти его, даже не осознавая, что творит.

- Что _**ему**_ от тебя было надо? - она практически срывалась на крик. - О чём вы говорили?

- _**Он**_ спросил, доволен ли я своей текущей жизнью, - мужчина нахмурился. - Нравится ли мне работа, устраивает ли меня наш дом... А потом _**он**_ поинтересовался насчёт тебя и Цукуне, - Коджи зло пнул бутылку, подскочил с дивана и резко подошёл к окну.

- Но я думала, _**он **_оставил нас в покое много лет назад, - вот теперь Касуми действительно испугалась.

- Невозможно, - её муж посмотрел в окно. - Чёрт! Я ведь всегда знал, что _**он**_ меня так просто не отпустит! Ни _**он**_, ни моя судьба!

Он прошёлся по комнате и добавил:

- Я должен уйти. Немедленно.

- И куда ты пойдёшь? - его жена в панике бросилась к нему и вцепилась в его руку, не желая отпускать. - Это безумие! Ночь на дворе, а ты пьян! Если уже хочешь уйти, то дождись хотя бы утра. Ты ведь сейчас даже здраво рассуждать не можешь! - она действительно надеялась, что её муж придёт в себя к утру.

- Касуми, милая, я никогда не рассуждал так здраво, как сейчас, - он взглянул в её глаза с такой печалью, словно мог прочесть все её мысли. - Но я просто должен отправиться туда.

- Нет! - она ещё крепче сжала его руку. - Ты не обязан туда ходить. _**Тот человек**_ весь мир считает своей шахматной доской, но ведь ты же не _**его **_пешка. Ты человек со своей собственной волей!

- Дорогая, я сам решил отправиться туда. Может, я и слабак, но чьей-либо пешкой быть не собираюсь. Но ты же и сама знаешь: я не стану подвергать опасности близкого мне человека только ради собственного покоя. Я принял решение ещё до твоего возвращения. Твоё присутствие лишь придало мне смелости. Мне очень стыдно, что ты увидела моё жалкое состояние. Лучше бы ты вообще не знала об _**этом госте**_.

Внезапно Коджи крепко обнял жену, целуя её на прощание. Касуми не могла, да и просто не желала сдерживать слёзы, катящиеся по щекам. Она бессильно наблюдала, как муж выходит из комнаты. На мгновение он остановился в дверях, как будто что-то вспомнил, а затем твёрдо сказал женщине:

- Если я не вернусь, скажи Цукуне, что я сбежал с какой-то шлюхой. Пускай лучше ненавидит собственного отца, считая его бездушным ублюдком, чем пытается узнать правду, а то и отомстить...

Входная дверь хлопнула. Касуми рухнула без сил на диван и разрыдалась...


End file.
